Trinkets
Trinkets can be equipped through your inventory screen. Once equipped they can then be used from your action bar. An equipped trinket is placed into the eighth slot on the action bar. Trinkets originally all shared a two-minute cooldown. After using a trinket, the player might not operate any trinket for 2 minutes, though this rule has been revised with the advent of Utility Belt Attachments, which make it possible to use certain trinkets in parallel. Trinkets have no visual representation on a player's character. Trinket List Enhancements * Aeroeleastic Enhancing Device - 165 Might - Self (+20s), 163 Precision - Self (+20s) * Agent's Secret - 165 Might - Self (+20s) * Alien Artifact Device - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Amazonian Gauntlets - Creates a protective aura which deflects damage * Augmentitive Healing Conduit - 432 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Badge of Supremacy - 348 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Battler's Manipulating Curio - 450 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Bracing Brew - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Charm of the All-Father - * Charm of Divine Might - 541 Might - Self (+20s) * Charm of Divine Protection - 1465 Health - Self (+20s) * Charm of Divine Retribution - 592 Precision - Self (+20s) * Commander's Talisman - 450 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Crystalline Energy Conduit - 240 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Elderberry Seed Pod - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Enchanted Vial - 38 Might - Self (+10s) * Energized Shard of the Defender - 845 Health - Self (+20s) * Enforcer's Badge of Retribution - ??? * Gem of Judgement - Increases Might * Heart of Devotion * Heart of Scorn * Horn of Legend - 558 Health - Self (+20s) * Jewel of Death - 342 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * Korllium Shield Generator - 558 Health - Self (+20s) * Mandrake Seed Pod - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Maniac's Zeal - ??? * Manipulative Demonic Charm - 343 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Molecular Dispersion Device - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Mysterious Egg - Temporarily increases precision and might. * Nightshade Seed Pod - 239 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * OmniScry Vitalizer - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Powerful Soul Shard - 82 Precison - Self (+20s) * Quantum Phase Distorter - 367 Health - Self (+20s) * Purple Nightshade Seed Pod - 558 Health - Self (+10s) * Regenerative Divine Charm - 707 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Striker's Talisman - 761 Precision - Self (+20s) * Unattuned Battler's Curio - n/a * Warden's Talisman - 2027 Health - Self (+20s) * Warrior's Talisman - 741 Might - Self (+20s) * Wayfarer's Torch - Increases Might * Wishing Band - 83 Might - Self (+20s) Weapons * Bane's Venom Injector - Gives chance to deal extra venom damage with attacks * Bat-Grenade - Knocks down close enemies and increases weapon damage * Bladed Batarang - * Catwoman's Claw - Knocks down target and increases weapon damage * Croatoan's Periapt - -320 to -360 Health - Ray * Croatoan's Amulet - -376 to -400 Health - Ray * Croatoan's Charm - -420 to -459 Health - Ray * Croatoan's Talisman - -480 to -525 Health - Ray * Dance-a-ma-jig - Stun -Area (+5s) * Deathstroke's Draw - * Harley Quinn's Malicious Mallet - * Joker's Confetti Bomb - Summons a bomb that can be thrown to damage enemies * Joker's Trick Pistol * LexCorp Kryptonite Blaster * Penguin's Gunbrella * Triton's Divine Trumpet - Stun - Area (+3s)/-480 to -525 Health - Ray Pets * 25th Century Communicator - Calls a 25th century security robot to attack enemies * Bat Drone - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Blossoming Spore - Summons a flying Spore that attacks opponents, and withers after 15 seconds of summoning releasing healing pollen for you and your team mates as an AOE heal. * Chanter's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Controller) * Creepy Jack - Summons a pumpkin pet healing you, 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Death Blossom Seed - Summons a flying Death Blossom that attacks opponents, and withers after 15 seconds of summoning releasing healing pollen for you and your team mates as an AOE heal. * Eerie Jack - Summons a pumpkin pet damaging nearby enemies, 239 Precision - Self (+20s) * Joker's Flying Jester - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Mister Boo - Summons a ghost to buff you and attack your enemies. * Ms Boo - Summons a female ghost to buff you and attack enemies with mental powers * Ritualist's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Healer) * Scarecrow's Screamer * Scary Jack - Summons a pumpkin pet taunting enemies, 558 Health - Self (+20s) * Sentinel's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Tank) * Slayer's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter (Damage) * Spooky Jack - Summons a pumpkin pet stunning enemies, 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) *TOM-Bot Device - Calls T.O. Morrow's adaptation of a 25th century security robot to attack enemies Transformations * Clown Nose - Disguises user as a Mutated Clown * Defender's Compartment Trinket - 845 Health - Self (+20s) 192 Dominance - Self (+20s) * Demon Figurine - Disguises user as a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female) * Enforcer's Compartment Trinket - 240 Vitalization - Self (+20s) 192 Dominance - Self (+20s) * Fighter's Compartment Trinket - 343 Might - Self (+20s) 390 Precision - Self (+20s) * Form: Snowman - Transforms the player into a snowman with own powers * Lion Tooth Juju - Disguises user as a Lion Bestiamorph * Manhunter Circuitry - Disguises user as a Manhunter * Medic's Compartment Trinket - 432 Restoration - Self (+20s) 1039 Power - Self (+20s) * OMAC Nanite Circuitry - Transforms user into an OMAC increasing toughness and health * Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Transforms user into a ghost with Kryptonian powers, greatly increasing health * Sinister Clockwork Key - Disguises user as a Toyman doll Toys * Blue and Red Anniversary Fireworks * Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Durable Fruitcake * Green Anniversary Fireworks * Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a ball that can be thrown to damage enemies * Prize Pumpkin - Summons a large Halloween pumpkin * Red Anniversary Fireworks * Vanilla Anniversary Cake * Vanilla and Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Yellow Anniversary Fireworks Utility Belt Attachments *Accurate Combat Holster - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Accurate Mercenary's Holster - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Mechanized Holster - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Tech Canister - 4 wildcards *Arbiter's Auxiliary Pouch - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Archon's Utility Belt of Revitalization - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Assassin's Combat Container - 1 trinket, 1 consumable *Augmented Combat Container - 3 wildcards *Augmented Medico Container - 2 trinkets, 2 wildcards *Basic Utility Belt Attachement - 2 trinkets *Bulwarks's Tech Canister - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Challenger's Utility Case - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Combatant's Assault Case - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Commander's Utility Case - - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Conqueror's Utility Kit - 1 trinket, 3 wildcards *Contender's Utility Gear - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Defender's Tech Pouch - 4 consumables *Defender's Utility Pouch - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Deft Soldier's Case - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Fighter's Auxiliary Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Fighter's Fixed Canister - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Guard's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Harmonizer's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Holster of the Accurate Assassin - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Liberator's Tactical Case - 4 trinkets *Manipulator's Utility Canister - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Manipulator's Utility Strap - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Mender's Augmented Pouch - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Patriotic Utility Belt - 4 wildcards *Precise Enforcer's Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Precise Soldier's Container - 3 wildcards *Precise Tech Case - 4 wildcards *Protector's Storage Pouch - 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Reconnaissance Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Reconnaissance Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Recruiter's Utility Belt - 4 wildcards *Regulator's Mechanized Holster - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Ritualist's Utility Case - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Sawbone's Medico Container - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 consumable *Scout Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Scout Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Sentinel's Tech Canister - 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Shaman's Utility Gear - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Soldier's Utility Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Soldier's Utility Pack - 1 trinket, 3 wildcards *Spiked Soldier Pack of Cunning - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Spiked Soldier Pack of Trauma - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Striker's Utility Equipment - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Surgeon's Utility Pouch - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Trooper's Utility Pack - 1 trinket, 3 wildcards *Unshackled Pack of Adversarius - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Unshackled Pack of Imperator - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Utility Belt of Domination - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Utility Belt of Invasion - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Utility Belt of Medication - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Warden's Utility Canister - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Warlord's Tactical Case - 2 consumables *Warrior's Assault Container - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard All Utility Belt Attachments require The Hand of Fate DLC PvP Trinkets Effect if not stated otherwise: Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Aggression * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Containment * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Empathy * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Resistance * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Assault * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Coercion * Controller's Nth - Metal Trinket * Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket * Elite Controller's Nth - Metal Trinket * Elite Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket * Elite Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket * Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket * Reconnaissance Blitz Trinket * Scout Blitz Trinket * Scout Tactical Trinket * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Cunning * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Trauma * Symbol of Authority * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Influence * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Obliteration Base Dispenser Trinkets * Orbital Strike - Calls down an Orbital Strike to reduce control resistance, removes shielding, grounds, roots, damages enemies, and causes damage over time in an area (Level 4) * Supply Drop - Increases damage output, restores power, heals allies who pass through it, and heals over time (Level 4) * Sidekicks and Accomplices - Sidekick taunts, attacks your enemies, replenishes your power, and heals you (Level 4) * Backup and Henchmen - Three Flying Backups attack your enemies (Level 4) DLC * 4 Sided Die - Toy * 6 Sided Die - Toy * 8 Sided Die - Toy * 10 Sided Die - Toy * 12 Sided Die - Toy * 20 Sided Die - Toy * Batman Bouncy Ball - Toy * Bouncy Cube World - Toy * Cosmic Bouncy Ball - Toy * Daily Planet Globe - Toy * Form: Angry Gorilla - Transforms the player into an angry gorilla. * Form: Robot Pterosaur - Transforms the player into a robot pterosaur * Guise: Hallucination - Disguises user as a hallucination * Guise: Hillbilly Zombie - Disguises user as a hillbilly zombie * Guise: Small Robot - Disguises user as a small robot * Guise: Zombie Civilian - Disguises user as a zombie civilian * Portable Workstation - Deploys an R&D Station * Toy Blimp - Toy * Toy Copter - Toy Gallery Icon Trinket 001 Green.png Icon Trinket 001 Blue.png Icon Trinket 001 Purple.png Icon Trinket 002 Blue.png Icon Trinket 002 Purple.png Icon Trinket 005 Blue.png Icon Trinket 005 Purple.png Icon Trinket 006 Green.png Icon Trinket 006 Blue.png Icon Trinket 006 Purple.png PowerfulSoulShardIcon.png Icon Trinket 008 Blue.png Trinket 17.gif Icon_Trinket_003_Blue.png Icon_Trinket_004_Blue.png Icon Trinket 004 Purple.png Icon Trinket 007 Blue.png CompartmentTrinketIcon.png 25thCenturyCommunicaterIcon.png Wishing Band.png Icon_Flask_001_Blue.png BatGrenadeIcon.png BatarangIcon.png Icon Stone 001 Blue.png SunkenRuneIcon.png CatwomanClawIcon.png PumpkinIcon.png HarleyMalletIcon.png ConfettiBombIcon.png Maniac's Zeal.png Agent's Secret.png JokerTrickPistolIcon.png SupermanBouncyBallIcon.png KryptoniteGunIcon.png LionToothJujuIcon.png ManhunterCircuitryIcon.png OmniScry Vitalizer.png Demon Figurine (Icon).png PenguinUmbrellaIcon.png ClockworkKeyIcon.png Yellow Anniversary Fireworks.png Anniversary Cake.png MrBooIcon.png Form - Snowman (Icon).png Icon OMAC Nanite Circuitry.png PhantomZoneKryptoniteChunkicon.png BatmanBouncyBallIcon.png Icon Portable Workstation.png Talisman Icon.png Mandrake Seed Pod icon.png Blossoming Spore icon.png Elderberry Seed Pod icon.png Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png Purple Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png See also *Utility Belt Attachments Category:Trinket Category:Items Category:Equipment